


don't get me started on him

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Albino Dave Strider, Asshole Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, I HATE STRIDERCEST, M/M, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Multi, POV Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider are Siblings, Stridercest - Freeform, Trans Dave Strider, Transphobia, sadly almost all things are canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Non-Sburb AUTrolls live with humans, peacefully,,Your name is DAVE STRIDER.What are you doing here in your apartment? I was not even here a bit ago, I was.. Where was I?
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 9





	don't get me started on him

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Puke, Transphobia, Bro being extremely sexual towards Dave, Depressing Thoughts, Incestial Rape Mentions

_Your name is DAVE STRIDER._

_What are you doing here in your apartment? I was not even here a bit ago, I was.. Where was I? Nevermind, I have important matters to take care of like eating since I haven't had a meal in at least a day maybe two. Bro has been refusing to let me eat since I lost our strife a few days ago and I got a badass deep cut on my calf but it's not that badass only hurts like an ass for now._

I headed out my messy room to out the hall that is almost as equally messy after making sure I didn't step on any smuppet or katanas or broken katana pieces. I made sure Bro wasn't home, probably out for beer or something, sneaking into the kitchen though I knew he was out and made myself a quick butter and bread sandwich since that was all that I could make quickly and my stomach could handle. I ate the sandwich in two bites since it was just a single bread slice so Bro wouldn't realize he ate something. I quickly managed my way to my room, closing the door behind me then sat down on my messy bed.

"I need to clean this shit up, it's getting way too bad." He said in a weak whisper from not having anything to drink or talking for quite some time. I fixed my bed first, fixed the fitted sheets but it was just a pain in the ass though, in the end, I got it done. He placed the blanket on his bed, spreading it out evenly so it fits the bed perfect then patted the pillows. I analyzed the room, sighing as I picked up any katanas then nicely leaning against the wall near my desk.

_That's most of the mess cleaned, thankfully I only have some clothes then my desk can get cleaned._

I picked all clothes that sat on my floor which mainly weren't even my own they were Bro's which made himself almost throw up but I didn't. I grabbed all of Bro's clothes than mine and brought them to the washing mashing, shoving all clothes in his arms in the washing machine. Looking around the area for the detergent, looking up then seeing it on a newly placed shelf. _This fuckwad seriously is a pain in the ass._ I couldn't reach it at all and this cut definitely wouldn't let just climb the machine, what can do to climb to get there. I'm only 5'3 so I can just simply jump since Bro is around 6'7 but made the shelf a little bit taller so only he could reach it without a chair or stool. I went to my room, grabbing my fold-up chair, folding it up then bringing it in front of the washing machine, sitting the chair in front of the washing machine, and carefully stood on it. I accidentally leaned back while grabbing the almost full detergent causing me to hiss since the cold metal hit against my injured calf. "-Fuck" He let out in pain but got down from the chair carefully then got the detergent in the washing machine and put it back. He started the machine then put the chair away. 

The clothes were now done, I grabbed out all the wet clothes, setting them inside the dryer when I heard the lock on the door being unlocked by a key making me tense up while putting the clothes into the dryer but tried to calm himself. I set dryer sheets in the dryer, keeping my gaze at the machines in front of myself while Bro had sat in the living watching the shitty My Little Pony show. I got the dryer started, heading to my room quietly so Bro wouldn't come over to me or remember he's home. 

Dave sat down on his bed, grabbing his blanket, wrapping it around himself, and stared at the door while trying not to start shaking. He had to admit, He was terrified of Bro. Dirk would never come by anymore he's been more wrapped up Jake and John. Dave silently cried, covering his mouth with his blanket, he wanted out of this, he wanted John and Karkat so badly. He wanted to feel safe like everyone else he knew. 

Soon Dave's door burst open a tall angered figure, glaring down at the smaller albino male on the bed, and let out a low groan. "Dovenne, what the hell are you crying about now?" Dave flinched at the name, His dead name, he hated that name. "-I" He let out then Bro walked up to Dave. "Are you gonna end up a disappointment like that Brother of yours? Dovenne, you aren't gonna disappoint, right?" Dave nodded slowly while Bro pulled the blanket from him, pulling his chin to look at him. "I'd be so upset if you do disappoint me." Bro caressed Dave's cheek and Dave shuddered in fear of what he would do. "Especially since you're my favorite, y' know. Even our viewers love you over all those girls I have." Bro pushed the blanket away, leaning more down and moved down to so both there faces met. "You are beautiful, Dove. Take a shower then come to me in that new nice robe I bought you. If you take too long I'll bring Lana over instead then you would have to deal with punishment." Bro said sternly, leaving Dave in his room and going to his room. Dave sat there, trembling and crying. He hated that Bro would take advantage of him for his pleasure. Dave wiped the tears that were streaming down his cheeks, he wanted away from this all. 

Dave knew all he could do was just go with it, for now, walking to the bathroom, and closing the door. He strips off all of his clothes, taking his shades off then stared at himself in the mirror. _You're just a disgusting whore. None of them do love you and you know that. They only stay around because they pity you. You are so ugly anyways and people only want you for your looks, am I wrong?_ Dave wiped away any oncoming tears, refusing to look farther down than his neck and got inside the shower then turning on the warm water.

After a long shower, Dave left the bathroom, the robe that Bro had asked for him to wear. The robe made him feel sick about how it fit him. The robe was long but see-through, made with wine red tulle fabric, with black fur on the end, then a black fabric belt that kept it wrapped around him. He felt so uncomfortable in the robe as dried off his hair then walked into Bro's room. "I'm sorry I took long." He said, playing with his thumbs. Bro walked up to Dave, placing a hand on his shoulder making Dave tense up, and wrapped an arm on his back. "You listened very well, such a good girl. I love that about you. So obedient like a _dog_." Bro said 'dog' in a more sincere tone. Bro's hand that was on Dave's back slid down his body to his ass. "Starving was a good idea, after all, you still kept the perfect body and good for anal now, put a good show for the camera again. Like you do every time."


End file.
